


Носорог очень плохо видит, но это не его проблема

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Glasses, Humor, Mistaken Identity, Slapstick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Врач ставит Отаэ опасный диагноз. Такасуги появляется совершенно невовремя.
Kudos: 1





	Носорог очень плохо видит, но это не его проблема

– Доктор, вы, наверное, ошибаетесь!   
От ласковой улыбки Отаэ у врача пошёл мороз по коже, но клятва Гипократа не давала соврать, да и симптомы были вполне однозначны.  
– Боюсь, что нет, Шимура-сан. Вам нужны очки.  
– Это невозможно. У меня рейтинг упадёт. Ведь ниша женского персонажа в очках уже занята этой ниндзя-извращенкой!  
– Кем-кем? – переспросил врач. Отаэ его проигнорировала, продолжая перечислять причины, почему ей никак не нужны очки, и одновременно мимоходом и непринуждённо отламывая здоровые куски докторского письменного стола в подкрепление своих слов. Врача прошиб холодный пот.  
– Можете попробовать чайные компрессы, они снимают усталость, – наконец сказал он, чтобы хоть как-то отвязаться от неприятной пациентки.  
Этот совет Отаэ понравился, и она отправилась домой заваривать чай. 

Тем временем Такасуги, ничуть не опасаясь Шинсенгуми, шёл по улицам Эдо. Шестое чувство подсказывало ему, что сегодня особенно удачный день, а своей интуиции он привык доверять. Так что можно было не опасаться постов стражей порядка и сделать то, что давно собирался – расправиться, наконец, с Гинтоки.   
«Ёрозую Гин-чана» Такасуги нашёл быстро, но там никого не оказалось. Такасуги зловеще ухмыльнулся – что ж, Гинтоки, встреча с твоей судьбой будет ненадолго отсрочена. Он спустился на первый этаж и зашёл в маленький бар, где за стойкой престарелая женщина протирала стаканы. Один взгляд на неё показывал, что с ней надо быть повежливее. 

Такасуги передумал называть её старой кошёлкой и спросил:   
– Почтеннейшая, не подскажете, где я могу найти Гинтоки?  
– Шляется небось, – ответила старуха, и, подумав, добавила:  
– Додзё Шимуры знаешь? Он вроде туда идти хотел.  
– Знаю, – сказал Такасуги и откланялся. Конечно, знает. Он всё изучил про своего главного противника, он, наверное, получше самого Гинтоки знал, что у него в холодильнике и сколько у него пар носков.

Тем временем Отаэ ставила на глаза компрессы из чая. Шинпачи дома не было, и никто здравомыслящий ей не подсказал, что компрессы из кипятка не самая лучшая идея. Но Отаэ знала, что от ожогов хорошо помогает холодное, и она уткнулась лицом в ведро мороженого. Так что к тому времени, как Такасуги достиг додзё и решительно постучал в дверь, Отаэ, во-первых, опухла и покраснела, а во-вторых, измазалась мороженым. И именно в таком виде отправилась открывать.

На пороге додзё Отаэ появилась перед Такасуги как хтоническое чудовище из кошмаров. Он сразу забыл хорошо подготовленную речь насчёт выдачи ему Гинтоки, если дорог рассудок и жизнь. Рассудок тут явно и не водился.   
– Гинтоки здесь? – просто спросил он.  
– Шин-чан, это ты? – ответила Отаэ, пытаясь что-то разглядеть опухшими глазками.

Такасуги аж поперхнулся. Шинске-сама уже было верхом фамильярности, но Матако он это позволял. А чтобы его Шин-чаном называли, да ещё и чужая баба! И откуда она вообще его имя знает!   
– Женщина, отвечай на мой вопрос! – приказал он.  
– Шин-чан, не дерзи! – сказала Отаэ, ничуть не испугавшись его тона. – Ты, кстати, бэнто забыл!

Тут Такасуги понял, что его явно с кем-то путают, но сказать ничего не успел – Отаэ впечатала ему в лицо открытую коробку бэнто. Такасуги почувствовал на языке вкус, напомнивший ему одновременно пепел сожжённой дотла амантовской планеты, кошмарно острый соус, и что-то, вовсе не поддающееся описанию, и оттого ещё более ужасное. Он рухнул на порог как подкошенный.

– Шин-чан, ну что же ты, в таком месте спать! – ласково пропела Отаэ. Она ухватила Такасуги за щиколотки и потянула в дом, ничуть не заботясь о том, что главный террорист Эдо пропахал головой двор и пересчитал затылком все ступеньки и пороги.

Отаэ затащила Такасуги в комнату Шинпачи, бросила на футон и сказала:   
– Я сейчас умоюсь, а когда вернусь, мы ещё обсудим, каким тоном надо с сестрой разговаривать! Я понимаю, у тебя половое созревание, но я требую уважения.  
Если бы Такасуги был в сознании, ему бы стало страшно. А так он просто лежал бревном.

Отаэ отправилась наводить красоту. Липкое мороженое застряло и в волосах, пришлось мыть голову. Тем временем Такасуги очнулся. Голова раскалывалась, в волосах было полно песка и самое худшее – все плоские поверхности покрывали плакаты с Оцу-чан, а в углу стояла её же картонная фигура в натуральную величину. Настольные часы пискляво сказали: «Уже четыре, а ты валяешься дома, никчёмный хикикомори~совый шарик!» Такасуги огляделся и заметил лежавшую рядом с ним дакимакуру с изображением кокетливо надувшей губки Оцу.

«Я в аду», – констатировал он.

Из глубины дома раздался голос Отаэ:  
– Шин-чан! Я сейчас, только сделаю нам чего перекусить!

Инстинкт Такасуги подсказал ему, что надо срочно валить. Он выпрыгнул из окна и быстрым шагом, иногда сбиваясь на бег трусцой, отправился обратно к кораблю Кихейтая. Расправа с Гинтоки подождёт.

А у Отаэ, возможно, благодаря компрессам из мороженого, зрение к вечеру наладилось, так что она была в отличном настроении и даже не покалечила Шинпачи, когда тот вернулся домой.


End file.
